Want You
by gosai-girl
Summary: This story was inspired by fanfiction author markash's story, Want Me. It starts after the second chapter, but becomes entirely different from his story. Read his first two chapters  and the rest of it :D  in order to understand this! Eventual Kurtofsky.


**Want You***

_*He couldn't hold it in any longer. Anger provided the perfect channel to let his building anxiety to burst to the surface. He spun to face his ex-bully. "Sure, why don't you go put up another video about how much you like yourself? Maybe you'll be lucky and someone else will like you too."_*

_Oh, shit._

Astounded by his own outburst, Kurt watched in terror as Dave's expression flit from his usual scowl of irritation, used for bullying and intimidation, to incredulous, to horrified, jaw dropping almost comically, all in half a second. Kurt turned to flee another half-second later, trying to retain some semblance of composure, his "fight of flight- but definitely not 'fight'-" self-preservation instinct possessing his legs. He didn't want to see Karofsky's next expression, which he was sure would be pure fiery rage.

He could not believe he had just said that- but now that it was out, he hoped, but didn't expect, that Karofsky would be too stunned with Kurt's bitch-slap resonating in his ears to return Kurt with a very powerful slap, or punch, Kurt supposed, of his own. With his heartbeat resonating harshly in his ears, Kurt only managed to take two steps before five pricks of pressure dug painfully into his left shoulder and clamped down. Hard. He cried out and automatically dipped his shoulder down, trying fruitlessly to slip out of Karofsky's vice-like grip. Karofsky pulled him back and slammed him against the wall of lockers, shoulders greeting the cold metal followed shortly by his head with a loud clang and a sharp pain. A thick forearm was shoved suddenly against Kurt's throat, and he coughed in surprise, his body instinctively trying to push air through his squashed trachea.

Karofsky was actually lifting him off the ground with his arm, and Kurt stood on his tip-toes, trying to allow enough oxygen to his brain to keep him from passing out from equal parts fear and asphyxiation. He pressed himself back against the lockers, desperately hoping that the doors would cave in by sheer force of will, allowing him to slip away from the terrifying jock and run like hell to _anywhere_ more populated. Their hallway was entirely devoid of students, cleared out quickly by the lunch bell.

Looming terrifyingly close, and blocking off any remote chance of escape with his bulk, Karofsky whispered venomously, "You keep your goddamn fairy mouth shut about that video, Hummel, or I'll shove my fist so far up your ass I'll pull out your fucking colon." He paused, listening to Kurt's labored shallow breath as he tried to get enough air from under Dave's arm. "You got that, faggot?"

With an inadvertent whimper of fear, Kurt nodded, and Karofsky pulled his arm away. Kurt dropped to his feet with a desperate gasp for breath, knees bending and nearly giving out. He leaned heavily against the lockers he had hoped only a moment ago would weaken behind him. Karofsky remained in front of him, and Kurt looked up, eyes wide with fear and expectation, waiting with tensed muscles for the hit that would surely knock his head back into the unforgiving locker doors.

He noticed Karofsky's chest swelling and falling with strain, pulled taut with anger, and raised his eyes to meet the angry jock's, which were screwed into an intense expression of fury and... something else... fear? Regret? Kurt couldn't tell, and before he could ponder it further, Karofsky once again slammed his fist into the locker next to Kurt's head with a passionate cry of emotion, and stormed off.

Only after Karofsky had turned down the next hallway did Kurt's legs give out, and he slid down the lockers to sit on the ground. He closed his eyes, focusing on the frantic inhale and shaky exhale of his lungs, and subsequently focusing his attention on calming and steadying his terrified gasping. He had nearly succeeded when he suddenly heard feet turning down his hallway, and his eyes flew open, his entire body flinching in anticipation, expecting Karofsky. The girl whom his vision focused on glared at him, her expression a mix of disgust upon seeing _him_, and confusion regarding his reaction to her. Kurt exhaled heavily. He was used to the disdainful expressions of his peers. He stood on treacherously shaky legs as the girl, opening her locker, glanced at him again, expression no more friendly than her first sight of him. He stumbled his way to the nearest bathroom, and leaned over one of the sinks, turning on the faucet and splashing the cold water on his stiflingly blazing cheeks. His stomach clenched sickeningly in fear. Droplets rolled down his face onto the collar of his shirt and dripped off his nose and eyelashes as he leaned heavily over the ceramic basin, arms resting on the edges. He splashed himself again, realizing that the heat _beneath_ his skin would not be cooled by water _on_ it. He gave another splash for good measure.

All the anxiety was back - every gut-squeezing worry that he had experienced before his brief stint at Dalton. His sexuality was merely a target on his back, and all the unnecessarily large antagonizing dolts like Karofsky fixed their aim at him. He stared at the door, expecting it to surge open and slam violently against the wall at any moment, exposing a raging Karosky, unable to retain his fury and instead ambushing Kurt in order to finish him off. Stupid Dave, Kurt cursed in his head, splashing his still-feverish cheeks again.

Knowing he couldn't pull himself together enough, or at least couldn't pretend to pull himself together well enough to convince others that there was no need for relentless questioning at the lunch table, he remained in the boys' room for the remainder of lunch. The bell finally rang shrilly, and Kurt waited until the last minute of passing period to sprint to his next class, trying to minimize his time exposed to Karofsky's rage in the hallways. He sat down shakily in his chair, struggling to keep his legs from trembling and his head from sagging, more grateful than ever that with the end of this class brought the weekend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*NOTE: THIS STORY IS AN UNOFFICIAL CONTINUATION OF ANOTHER FANFICTION. It is a bit of an alternate ending, if you will (although it doesn't end here).<strong>_

_So this story was inspired by markash and his story called Want Me on this website. I absolutely love his story, and I don't want the fact that I'm posting my own version of it to seem like I'm trying to better his work; as I was reading his second chapter, where Kurt says the opening line to Karofsky, I imagined this whole thing, and once it was in my head I had to get it out. Even though our versions of Karofsky's reactions are so different, I adore his story, and hope that my continuation, alternate ending, what have you, only serves as an illustration of my appreciation for his work._

_I hope anyone who has read his story will be able to appreciate mine, and for any of you who have not read his story, I encourage you to do so._

.net/s/6935216/1/

_Please check out the wonderful story that provided such a fantastic inspiration for me! (If this link doesn't work for any reason, PM me and I'll send you a functioning link.)_

_Here's a link to his profile, also:_

.net/u/1467041/Mark_Ash

_And, of course, I hope you will subscribe, favorite and review my version._

_Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Oh, and I MUST add... I absolutely do not encourage, partake in, or approve of the name-calling of such horrible words to anyone of bi/homosexuality. I don't want the fact that I'm willing to write them make anyone think that I'm willing to say them also. I'm merely using them for my characterization of Karofsky, and if anyone wants to question me about that, feel free. To be fair, though, Karofsky has not been above calling Kurt similarly horrid things in the past. Just imagine this is set before the episode in which Karofsky apologizes to Kurt for bullying him.  
><em>

_That said, please keep reading once I've updated!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE, NOR DO I PROFIT FROM USING ITS CHARACTERS.**  
><em>


End file.
